moonlight sonata
by just a pinay
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP*
1. the meeting

Summary: All the girls are part of a small singing group that only performs for fun as well as going to college. All the other girls have each other for roommates, but Serena arrives late and is stuck sharing a dorm with a guy, namely the playboy on campus. Please be gentle with you reviews. This is my first fanfic.  
  
'thought' "speaking" +{{change in scenery}}+ (A.N.) author's words  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Sailor Moon, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nope. I'd be out on a shopping spree with a bunch of my friends. Therefore, the characters do not belong to me, but this story does. All the girls are freshies and Darien and the other guys are either sophomores or juniors.  
  
Moonlight Sonata  
  
+{{dorm room}}+  
  
"ARGH!!" exclaimed a frustrated Serena as she set down the last of her baggage. She wished she had taken up her friends' offer to help her get settled, but being her stubborn self, she felt it would be impolite especially since they had all unpacked by themselves. 'Besides it's my own fault I got here so late, but I can't believe I got stuck on the co-ed floor. Plus, with my luck, my roomie will probably be some stuck-up guy that only cares about his looks and girls.' With that thought, Serena sighed. She had given up on guys last summer after finding out her boyfriend of two years had been cheating on her all the time that they had been together. 'Stupid guys! Always think the world revolves around them.' Looking around at her surroundings, she realized her dorm was actually pretty nice and neat. 'At least this guy doesn't live like a pig.' Thinking that maybe her roomie would turn out to be a nice guy, she walked around looking her new home. 'Wow! This kitchen is nice,' Serena whistled. Seeing as how Serena loved to eat and sleep, the kitchen and her bedroom were usually her favorite places.  
  
But don't get me wrong. She's no longer a ditzy, food obsessed, whiny kid. No, no, our Serena has matured a lot since entering high school. She plays on the basketball and volleyball teams, helps out at shelters and orphanages, and gets good grades, which is why she's at college.  
  
'Hmm. well I guess this is his room since it has all this stuff,' Serena thought as she looked around at the spotless white room. The bed was next to the wall and was adorned with red covers; there was a desk with a computer in the corner, and a radio on top of his dresser. (A.N. there's more in his room, but I haven't figured what else yet, so bare with me for the time being.) 'I'm surprised. I was sure this guy's room was going to be a pigsty. I guess I was wrong. Damn, this guy definitely has taste.' As she exited his room, she passed by the bathroom, which was between the two bedrooms. She peeked in and noticed it was pretty big with its shower (A.N. you know the kind where you just stand up, but there's no tub.) and whirlpool. All in all, the bathroom was sparkling clean. 'Man, and I thought I was neat freak.'  
  
That was when she walked into her room. 'Oh my gosh! This is so much bigger than I expected. This is better than my old room back at home.' At that thought, Serena started feeling a little homesick, but brightened up when she thought of how much closer she was to achieving one of her life goals. (A.N. just in case you guys are confused, her life goal is graduate with high marks from college. One of my life goals, too.) She started picturing how she wanted to arrange her stuff in her mind. 'I think I'll put the bed in the middle, my radio next to my laptop on the desk, some books and a lamp on the bed stand, and maybe some of those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling,' she thought looking up. Happy with her little arrangement, she began lugging all her bags to her room.  
  
As she lugged her last bit of baggage, she heard the door open. Thinking that she should probably say hello to her roommate, she went out to the living room. Putting her hair up into a messy bun, she headed out. As she went into the living room, she looked around to find out where her roomie had gone. Thinking he had probably gone into the kitchen, she walked in hoping to find him there. Opening the door and peeking in, she discovered that he was nowhere to be found. Starting to think that perhaps the door opening earlier had been a part of her imagination. She closed the swinging door and turned around to find herself face to face. or should I say chest with her roommate. She traveled up his chest, which by the way looked good even though it was covered with a white muscle shirt and plaid over-shirt, to his face which held sensual looking lips, dark ebony hair in messy spikes, and the most compelling stormy blue eyes she had ever seen. After being lost in his good looks for what seemed like an eternity, she finally forced herself to focus her ears on what he was saying after he kept having to wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hi." she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Hey. Are you my new roommate?" the fine specimen of the male species smiled before her revealing his pearly whites. (A.N. if only he was real. sigh. lol)  
  
Not trusting herself to say something stupid, all she could do was nod. 'I can't believe I'm acting like this. Didn't I promise myself that I was through with being hurt?' But all those thoughts flew away as he stepped closer to her smaller frame. 'No, I won't let myself be hurt again. The most my relationship with this guy will be is friendship.' Feeling a little more courageous after her little pep talk, she looked him square in the eye and said, "Hey. My name's Serena. And you would be. ?"  
  
Surprised that she actually looked like she wasn't interested in him whatsoever (A.N. is that even possible?), he chuckled a little before replying, "Darien. Oh and don't be embarrassed that you were checking me out earlier."  
  
Gasping with shock that this guy could be so conceited (sure he was hot but still.), he sneered in reply. "You actually thought I would check *YOU* of all people out. Please."  
  
Looking at her as though he knew she was lying, she quickly added, "Besides, even if I was checking *YOU* out, I've seen better," while looking him up and down. Satisfied with seeing the look of unbelief on his GQ face, she sidestepped him and walked back to her room. As soon as she got inside, she looked at her mirror. 'Even if I was checking him out, it's not like I would have a chance with him. Just look at me,' she thought as she took in her messy hair in a bun, her thick glasses (A.N. you know the kind that granny kind that looks cool), her oversized shirt, and her baggy sweats. Actually, most guys would think of her as a sight to behold, but she usually doesn't usually dress like herself until she gets comfortable with her surroundings. 'ARGH! I look like crap, but that's okay since I swore off guys. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would get to know her instead of judging by look. Oh well. Maybe I'll go for a run and invite the girls over for an old-fashioned sleepover.' With that, she went out the door once more.  
  
Looking for the keys she had hung on the hook by the door, she tripped over the bump in the carpet and fell into a pair of strong arms. 'Damn. Just my luck, I fall into the arms of the guy I've promised myself I wouldn't give the time of day.'  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," Darien said and added his mega watt smile that would usually make all females of every race and age swoon. But instead of getting the normal reaction of a blushing beauty, she just stared up at him with a scowl on her face. 'Even when she's mad, she still looks like an angel. Wait a minute. Where'd that thought come from? I've only known her for barely an hour and already I'm falling for her. Well, I have to admit, she *IS* different from all the other girls I've met. She's actually not in love with my rugged good looks. Well, she'll just be another challenge.' With that thought, he smiled to himself thinking she would just be another conquest in his list of victories.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I can walk now. Would you please let go of me?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. 'Just like I thought, he's just like all the rest of them guys.'  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. It just seems that you were enjoying yourself in my arms," he said.  
  
"As if. I have too much respect for myself to even consider you," she harshly replied.  
  
'Yup, this will definitely be interesting,' Darien thought as she walked out the door.  
  
A.N. soo. like it? Hate it? Too short? You know how you can help make it better? By reviewing. I'll even take flames, just don't be too harsh. I won't post any more unless I get at least 5 reviews. okay, okay. one review. ^_^ E-mail me at alwayzn4ever515@aol.com. Later n take care. 


	2. playboy on campus

Hey you guys! I'm back. Aww. I feel so special. I got reviews. More than I asked for, too. Soo. this chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviewed the first chapter: Crystal-Serenity, lil, Crescentmoon*Bunny, Sailor Scout Galadriel, and Serena-of-the-moon. Thanks so much you guys!! And don't worry, Serena will have Darien wanting her soon enough, either in this chapter or the next one. ^_^ Sorry it took me a while to get this out. Damn writer's block. lol.  
  
Just some clarification (in case you were confused): Serena and other girls (who will be introduced in this chapter) are all 18 and freshies in college. Darien and the guys are either 19 or 20 and sophomores or juniors. Serena and the girls are part of a singing group that just sings for fun (will be introduced in the next chapter). Serena is trying to keep Darien at a distance because of his rep. And the fact that she was hurt before. Okay? Okay. On with the story.  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 2  
  
+{{park}}+  
  
"Hey Sere!" a quartet of girls called out.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?"  
  
"Ehh. not much. Have you finished moving in to your dorm yet?" asked Raye.  
  
"Just about. By the way, do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Being answered by a series of head shakings, she continued, "How about we have a sleepover like we used to have back when we were in high school?"  
  
"Sure," Lita replied, "but we kind of figured that you'd want to spend some time settling in to your new place."  
  
"I think I'm okay in settling in, it's the getting used to my roommate that's a problem."  
  
"Who's your roommate?" asked Amy.  
  
"This guy named Darien. He's a real pain in the ass, and I just met him today."  
  
"That sucks. By the way, is he cute?" asked Mina. At this, everyone sweatdropped. (A.N. good ol' Mina.)  
  
"Well, I guess most girls would think he's cute and I guess he's okay, but he definitely needs a change in his personality (A.N. I think Darien's perfect just the way he is ^_^)."  
  
"I hate that; when the guy looks so unbelievably gorgeous, but his personality stinks (A.N. I hate that, too. Grr.). But now I feel guilty about not picking you for my roommate," Mina said.  
  
"Hey!!" Amy said indignantly, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Ames. It's just that I feel bad for Sere," replied Mina a little flustered.  
  
"You better have just meant it like that," Amy said still trying to act mad even though she knew what Mina had meant from the beginning, but ruined it when a smile formed on her face.  
  
"I told you guys, I'll be fine with a different roommate. Besides, you guys all got here before me and it would've been rude of me to ask one of you to room with me. I feel bad enough about not being here to help you guys unpack," Serena said.  
  
"Oh stop with the guilt trip you guys. We're in college now, so let's have some fun," Lita said.  
  
"By the way, when's our next practice? We haven't practiced for a week and I'm still kind of confused with that new dance routine you came up with, Sere," Raye said.  
  
"How about tomorrow? Since you guys are sleeping over, you can help me finish unpacking," Serena replied with a grin.  
  
"I knew there had to be another reason she wanted us to sleep over," Lita sighed.  
  
"Oh come on you guys. You even said you had no plans for tonight. Plus, you can see what a conceited jerk my roomie is."  
  
"Alright Serena, but then you have to cook dinner," Amy said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Agreed."  
  
"Then we'll see you and your *HOPEFULLY* cute roommate later," Mina said with stars in her eyes already picturing how hot Serena's roommate would be (A.N. he's smoldering hot. lol). With that, the girls waved goodbye and headed off to their own dorms.  
  
+{{back at Serena's dorm}}+ 'Damnit! I knew I forgot something when I left,' Serena thought as she rummaged through her pockets for the key. She finally gave up after searching for 3 min. and knocked on the door. The door immediately opened to reveal Darien, in all his glory, wearing just a towel around his waist. At such a close distance, she couldn't help but notice his built body with its tan skin and six-pack. 'Damn.' was all she could think. Abruptly, she tore her eyes away (which took a lot of willpower) and said, "Sorry if I took you away from your cleaning ritual, but I forgot my key."  
  
"I know," he replied and chuckled at the confused look on her face. "After you left, I saw your key still hanging on the hook."  
  
"Well, then why didn't you run after me?"  
  
"What and miss the look you have on your face. I knew you'd have to knock and there I would be as your knight in shining armor," he grinned.  
  
"Please," she said rolling her eyes, "all you did was open the door." "Oh wow!" she said sarcastically, "What a feat." "You must feel so special."  
  
Surprised that she didn't cave in to his charm, he just stood there. Happy that she left him speechless, she said, "You might want to go finish you shower. You're dripping."  
  
With that, she walked past him and towards her room. "Oh and by the way, some of my friends are coming over for a sleepover and to help me finish unpacking. You might want to put on some clothes before they come," she smirked, looking him up and down.  
  
+{{15 min. later}}+ "Knock, Knock!" "I'm coming," yelled Serena. "Hey you guys!" she exclaimed when she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sere!"  
  
"So, uhh., where's your roommate?" asked Mina; eyes searching around the room.  
  
"Sigh!" "I think he's getting dressed," Serena said.  
  
"Damn Sere, what'd you do?!" Lita asked.  
  
"What?! How could you even think I'd ever do anything with him, especially considering the fact that I just told you guys what a creep he was a while ago?" Serena asked starting to get mad.  
  
"Because you're attracted to me, no matter how much you try to deny it."  
  
All the girls turned to find the source of the voice. Gasping, their mouths fell open with drool when they caught a peek at Darien's chest before he finished putting his shirt on. "Oh my gosh!!" Mina exclaimed. "You're Darien Shields!!" All the other girls, except for  
  
Serena, just stared at him with their mouths still open, like wolves drooling at prey.  
  
"I hate to ruin this wonderful meeting. but how the hell do you guys know him?!" Serena asked seething with anger.  
  
"Sere, sweetie, can we see you in the kitchen?" Lita asked, with too much sweetness, as she smiled at Darien.  
  
"Okay?" Serena replied, even more confused.  
  
As they made their way through the door leading to the kitchen, all the girls just stared at Serena with smiles on their faces.  
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend," Lita said dreamily.  
  
"How the hell do you guys know him?" Serena asked repeating her question, this time with less anger.  
  
"He's the most wanted guy on campus. He's hot, plays good ball, smart, and did I mention hot? The only bad thing about him is that he's the biggest playboy you'll ever meet," Raye replied.  
  
Obviously, this guy was popular, as well as good-looking. Two good qualities, mixed with two bad ones. 'A playboy with a personality problem,' she thought. "Sigh." This was going to be one long night.  
  
Soo. what'd you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? I wrote this chapter instead of doing my summer reading. Ehh. oh well. :0) I tried to make this chapter a little longer so please R&R. I won't post any more unless I get. let's say one new review for each chapter. So, come one you guys, all I need is just one more review. I'm actually getting into this story, and I promise that if you guys didn't like it yet, it will get better. hopefully. I'll even take flames (just don't be too harsh and keep in mind, this is my first fic). Any e-mail can be sent to alwayzn4ever515@aol.com. Later and take care. ^_^ 


	3. meet the band

Hey again, people! I'm back. I would've had this out sooner but I went to 6 flags (amusement park) with my friends on Sunday. And I've been really busy trying to finish my summer reading for school, which is by the way, being put off again so I can write this chapter. And just like last time, this chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed. Anyway, here's a little rewind so you remember what's going on in the story: Serena moved in to her new dorm where she finds out that her roommate is this guy named Darien. He already annoys her and it's only the first day. She then finds out, from her friends, that Darien is actually the playboy on campus. Now, that you're caught up, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot to put one in the second chapter. Anyway, no matter how hard I wish on a star, Sailor Moon will has and will never belong to me.  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 3  
  
+{{Serena's bedroom}}+  
  
"Hey, that's my pillow!"  
  
"No, it's not. It's mine!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Chill out you guys. Actually that's my pillow," Serena said trying to stop the screaming war going on between Mina and Raye.  
  
"How do you know?" asked an indignant Raye.  
  
"Because my pillow has the moon and stars, while yours has flames and Mina's has hearts (A.N. hmm. what a coincidence)," explained Serena.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mina laughed, "I forgot."  
  
At this everyone sweatdropped and fell to the floor. Then, an all out pillow fight started with the normal laughing and shrieking, and even Amy joined in. 'It's good to have friends that can make me laugh, even if they do it unconsciously,' Serena thought. Just as Lita threw her pillow at Amy, she ducked and it hit Serena. "Oww!" she screamed, just as she started to fall. You can imagine how surprised she was that instead of hitting the hard floor; she fell back into a warm embrace. 'What the.?'  
  
"Well, it seems as though, you've fallen for me again, huh, Serena," said Darien.  
  
"You wish, jerk," she shot back as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
Meanwhile, her friends just watched on with hearts in their eyes and smiles on their faces. 'Man, just when you think you can count on them.' Serena sighed.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Mina said with a little too much peppiness.  
  
"You know, I don't think we've been properly introduced," Lita said a little too flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah, we need to spend some time getting to know each other," said Raye with a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"I heard you had top marks out of your entire division, last year," Amy said (A.N. wow, big surprise there).  
  
"Well, actually it seems that you all know who I am, but I have yet to find out the names of you beautiful vixens," he said making them swoon with his charm.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Serena muttered. "Well the blonde is Mina, the brunette is Lita, Raye is the one with the blackish-purple hair, and Amy is the one with the blue hair," she rushed out trying to make Darien leave as soon as possible. "Now that your curiosity for my friend's name is done with, I guess you'll be leaving us now. (pause) By the way, why'd you come in here in the first place?"  
  
"I heard screaming and I wanted to make sure you. and umm. your friends were okay," he explained. 'Whew, I almost blew it right there. Damn, how does this girl do it? Even with granny glasses and baggy clothes, she still manages to look soo good. Why the hell am I thinking like this? I must be more tired than I thought.' "So are you guys okay or do I need to all an ambulance?" he smiled.  
  
"We're fine, so you can go your room now," Serena said coolly.  
  
"Okay, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. but I'll only leave if everyone here wants me to go," he said, with his eyes transfixed to Serena the entire time.  
  
"Actually, we don't mind." Raye stopped in midsentence when she saw Serena giving them all a look that said say-he-can-stay-and-die-a-slow-and-painful- death. Since she knew how Serena could get when she got mad, she just stopped talking.  
  
"I guess there's no objections to you leaving," Serena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams, lovely princess," he said with a wink to Serena.  
  
+{{next day}}+  
  
"Hey Serena, we're going home so we can get our stuff for practice. We'll see you at the studio," whispered Amy, hoping that Serena heard her. Everyone knew what a heavy sleeper she was especially at 6:45 in the morning. Then, they all tiptoed out.  
  
+{{3 hours/30 min. later.}}+  
  
"Serena, Serena." a voice whispered.  
  
"Mmm. what?"  
  
"Your friend Lita called and said to remind you that you have practice today at 10 and it's already 9:15," the voice said again.  
  
"Okay," Serena said.  
  
"Why'd your friends leave so early anyway?" the voice asked.  
  
Propping open an eye, Serena saw that the voice belonged to Darien. Closing her eyes again, she said, "They left to get their stuff for practice. I'm just gonna meet them at the studio."  
  
"Oh. so are you guys in a band or something?"  
  
"We have a singing group, but we only perform for fun," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Just to tell you, it's 9:30 already. You only have half an hour to get dressed and drive to the studio," Darien said.  
  
"What?!" Serena yelled, leaping out of bed. "I can't be late again," she said as she ran past Darien with amazing speed into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower!!" she screamed from inside. In a record time of 3 min., she came out in only a towel. Darien just stared at her figure, from his seat on the couch, as she ran into her room. Another seven minutes passed, and she popped out of her room, carrying an extra pile of clothes and a towel, looking more amazing than any other woman Darien had ever seen. Instead of her granny glasses and baggy clothes from the day before, she now had on a white form fitting tank top showing off her navel piercing and a pair of baby blue jogger pants, with a white stripe going down the sides, resting low on her hips. To top it all off, she still had her butt length golden hair cascading down her shoulders as she walked into the living room and put her stuff into a sports bag. She then rushed into the kitchen and came back out with a water bottle. It seemed like she didn't even notice that Darien was sitting right there gawking at her. As he sat transfixed to the wondrous goddess before him, he didn't even notice she was attempting to catch his attention.  
  
"Darien? Darien?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. 'Man, what could be on this guy's mind that he can't come back to reality right away?' she asked herself.  
  
"Hmm. what were you saying?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I don't know what time I'll be home, so don't wait up for me. Just call my cell if you need me. Do you have the number?" she asked. Seeing a head shaking the universal sign for no, she walked around the room looking for a pen and a piece of paper. Finding a pen on the coffee table, she continued looking around for something to write on. "Damn, where's all the paper?" she asked Darien. Seeing that he was off in a daydream again, she walked in front of him and commanded that he give her his hand in which she hastily wrote down her cell number. She then picked up her stuff, and walked to the door and opened it. "Later playboy," she called over her shoulder as she walked out. Finally realizing that he had some drool coming out of the side of his mouth, he came out of his stupor and looked lovingly at the numbers on his hand. He than became confused as to why he hadn't said anything the entire time he was around her. 'Damn, why am I acting like this? I've never been reduced to silence before by any girl.'  
  
+{{studio}}+ "Sorry I'm late you guys," Serena said as she ran into the studio.  
  
"Sere, chill, practice doesn't start for another 3 more min., you just made it on time," Amy said.  
  
"Ohh. okay then," she breathed as she bent down and tried to catch her breath. "I guess driving a little over the speed limit was okay after all."  
  
"Come on girls, get it together," Luna, one of their choreographers said.  
  
"Let's start with some stretching exercises," said their other choreographer, Artemis. (A.N. I just had to add them in ()  
  
"And stretch, down, up, down, up, one, two, three, one, two, three," Luna and Artemis said together.  
  
+{{10 sweaty min. later}}+  
  
"Okay, girls, that's enough stretching. Now get in your places for "If You Had My Love"**. We'll just dance everything through today," Artemis said.  
  
+{{10:30 p.m. back at the dorm}}+  
  
As soon as Serena walked into her dorm, her hand started searching for the light. When she found it, she flicked it on and screamed.  
  
**"If You Had My Love is sung by Jennifer Lopez. This song will have some significance later on in the story when Darien finds out about Serena's guy trouble in the past.  
  
Uh-oh. why did Serena scream? It's sort of a cliffhanger, but yeah. Anyway, so what'd you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I'm trying to make each chapter a little longer than the last. Reviews are appreciated. Remember, all I ask for is one new review for each chapter. just one review. Any e-mail can be sent to alwayzn4ever515@aol.com. 


	4. the beach

Hey again, people! I'm back. I know it took me a while to finish this chapter, but I had to try to get some more of my summer reading done. School starts on the 22nd for me, so I have to start finishing up some stuff. I tried to make this one longer. As always, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thanks you guys! ^-^ Anyway, when we last left off when Serena just came back from practice and screamed. All right, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: (insert usual disclaimer here)  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 4  
  
+{{dorm}}+  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Serena screamed. There before her, partly hidden by the couch, was an arm with a dark red liquid surrounding it. 'Oh my gosh! Is that Darien?!' She slowly made her way to the front of the couch to see if she could try and figure out what happened. There he was. just lying there a pool of blood. (A.N. uh-oh. is my poor Darien okay?) 'How did this happen? Did I close the door before I left? Oh my gosh! I probably forgot to lock the door on my way out and some psychopath came in and killed Darien.' "Oh Darien, I'm so sorry! It's my fault you were murdered. Even though you did act like a jerk, not even you deserved to go this way," Serena kneeling beside his body. Her whole body was racked with sobs as she took his lifeless, cold hand in hers.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N. just kidding. Hehe. Although that would be a good place to stop. ^-^)  
  
"Gosh, Serena, remind me to never have you say the eulogy for my funeral."  
  
Serena stopped her wailing and looked down into Darien's eyes. 'This nightmare just never ends. First, he's dead and now he's come back to haunt me.' Seeing the confused look on her teary face, he said, "I wasn't really dead you know."  
  
Looking down at the "blood" she realized it was just. tomato paste? "What the hell are you trying to pull? Are you trying to give me a fricking heart attack? What's wrong with you? And why is there tomato paste all over the floor?" she screamed in fury.  
  
"I just went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I was kind of in a hurry because the Sailor Moon marathon was about to start, and I didn't want to miss any of it. I must've grabbed the wrong can by mistake, which is probably why it didn't taste right," he said licking his lips, with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. "Then, I fell asleep with the can in my hand and probably rolled off the couch," he explained. 'Did I just tell her I still watch Sailor Moon. Man, I sound so childish. I should've just made something up. Now, she going to think I'm a loser. correction, a bigger loser.'  
  
He sat up and look at her face not knowing what to expect. Her face still had the mask of confusion, when all of a sudden she burst out laughing. "That's ::giggle:: just too ::giggle:: funny. You ::giggle:: still watch ::giggle:: Sailor Moon ::giggle::," she said trying to control herself. (A.N. hey. what's wrong with still watching Sailor Moon? Well, that is I still would if I still had cable. ::sob::sob:: lol.)  
  
'Well, there goes my self-esteem. There's nothing like having a beautiful girl laugh at you after admitting that you still watch a kid's show,' Darien thought.  
  
"Sorry for laughing," she said trying to regain her composure. "Come on, to make up for it, I'll help you clean this up."  
  
She picked up the can, and led the way to the kitchen with a tomato past covered Darien following closely behind. "::giggle:: Sailor Moon ::giggle::", she muttered under her breath causing Darien's already red face to turn even redder. (A.N. red=tomatoes. Lol. Ahem. never mind.)  
  
+{{morning}}+ Sunlight peeked through Serena's windows as she sat up and stretched, "Yawn!". She got up and made her way too the kitchen in search of some coffee to wake her up.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Darien said when she came into the kitchen. He was already there, in boxers and a shirt, sitting at the table, sipping some coffee.  
  
"Mmorngngplaeboh (A.N. she said, "Morning playboy.")," she yawned as she made her way to the coffeepot tempting her from it's spot of the counter. She poured a cup for herself, and sat down at the table next to Darien, inhaling the smells coming from her cup of java. Only, when she took a long sip, was there a smile seen on her face. "Mmm. coffee," she muttered. She then looked up when she heard some chuckling. "What?" she asked Darien.  
  
"You just looked so out of it until you had your coffee. You really are a sight to behold in the morning, Serena," he said.  
  
Getting all defensive that he had just insulted coffee, her pick-me-upper in the morning, she said, "Hey, at least I don't still watch Sailor Moon." With that, she started laughing again at the events that occurred the night before.  
  
'I knew I should've just made up an excuse,' he though while blushing once again. 'Man, this is like the second time in three days, she's made me blush. What's wrong with me? No girl has ever made me blush before.'  
  
"By the way, why did you say 'fricking heart attack' last attack?" he questioned, still blushing, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm trying not to swear."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what're your plans for today?" he asked.  
  
"Ehh. nothing really. I figured I'd just chill with the girls today. How about you?"  
  
"Well me and some of the guys are going to the beach. You guys should come."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean I would have to ask the girls first," she stumbled out. Just then, the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?'  
  
"Hey Sere!! What's up?" There standing in her doorway were none other than the other girls in question.  
  
"Who is it, Serena?" Darien asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Noone," she answered back. "Just those annoying door to door sales people."  
  
"Hey Darien!" all four girls yelled in unison.  
  
Darien came out and smiled at them. "Hey ladies, how're you all doing?"  
  
"Fine," they all swooned.  
  
"Give me a break (A.N. give me a break. Give me a break. Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar)" Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena and I were just talking about you guys. How would you all like to come to the beach with me and some of the guys?"  
  
"More guys!" Mina squeaked with hearts in her eyes. "We'd love to." Hoping that the others would oppose, she looked at them only to find them all nodding their heads.  
  
'I need to find some new friends who aren't so obsessed with guys,' Serena thought while sweatdropping.  
  
"Great!" Darien said.  
  
Getting an idea, a lightbulb suddenly appeared above Serena's head. "But you guys, I still don't have a swimsuit. I guess I can't go," mimicking sadness. "Oh well, have a good time without me," she smiled.  
  
"That's okay," Amy replied, "We were on our way to the mall anyway."  
  
'Damn. I thought you were my friend, Amy.'  
  
"All right then. How about we meet you guys at the beach, at say, 2?"  
  
"Okay. We'll see you then," Lita smiled.  
  
"Hurry up and change, Serena," Raye said. "We wouldn't want to be late meeting up with Darien and his friends."  
  
"Fine, fine. I know when I'm outnumbered," Serena muttered as she made her way to her room. 'Traitors. All of them."  
  
+{{beach}}+  
  
"Hurry up, Serena. We're already 10 minutes late," Raye said trying to pick up the pace at which Serena was driving.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault it took me a long time to find a swimsuit." 'Actually it is, but oh well,' Serena smirked to herself as she found a parking space.  
  
"Chill out, Raye," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah," Amy agreed. "We're not that late."  
  
"Besides, at least she can impress Darien now," Mina said smugly.  
  
"All right, that's enough out of you," Serena said. "Everyone, out of the car. Besides, I wanted to buy that black one-piece. You guys are the ones that made me buy this horrid thing. So see, it's not totally my fault we were late."  
  
"Yes, it is," Raye said, as they all made their way across the beach, trying to find Darien and his friends. "It took us over an hour just to get you to try it on."  
  
With no comeback to get back at Raye with, Serena just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Look, there they are," Lita said pointing to a group of guys surrounded on all sides with hordes of desperate girls.  
  
"Wow, that blonde guy looks cute," Mina said drooling eyeing his 6-pack, as they made their way over to them.  
  
"Maybe we should help them out," Amy said, blushing, after the smart looking guy, with brown hair, winked at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing with *OUR* boyfriends?" Lita asked the girls.  
  
The girls just stared at them jealously, and backed away muttering things about how they were better than they could ever hope to be. Serena and the girls just stood there as a few of the more daring ones lingered behind and gave the guys their numbers saying to call them, if things didn't work out with their relationships.  
  
'Those little tramps,' Serena thought glancing at Darien and seeing a girl whose face was so close to his own, they could have been kissing.  
  
"Thanks you guys," said a guy, also with brown hair, mainly looking at Lita.  
  
"Yeah, like that was so awesome of you dudettes," another guy, this time with long brown rock and roll hair, said, while checking out Raye.  
  
"By the way, what're your names?" the guy that had winked at Amy earlier said.  
  
"I'm Mina."  
  
"I'm Amy."  
  
"I'm Lita."  
  
"I'm Raye."  
  
"And I'm Serena."  
  
"So this is *THE* Serena we've been hearing so much about the last couple of days from our dear Darien," the blonde one said chuckling as he noticed a slight red hue on Darien's cheeks.  
  
"Ahem," Darien cleared his throat and said, "Since you already know who I am, I'll just introduce the rest of these idiots. The one in the orange is my soon-to-be-dead friend Andrew, the one in green is Ken, the one is dark blue is Greg, and Chad is the one in red." The guys all either smiled or winked at a certain girl as they were introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Lita said.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go swimming now," Mina said thinking how she would impress Andrew.  
  
As the girls stripped down to their bathing suits, the guys just stared and drooled. Mina was wearing an orange bikini that tied behind the neck and clasped on the back. There was a little red heart in the top left-hand corner of her bottom. Lita was clad in a green tankini with boy shorts. There was lightning all over the bottom of her top and the top of her bottom (A.N. that's funny. Top of her bottom and bottom of her top. Hehe). Amy was also dressed in a tankini, but hers was blue with waves all around. Raye had on a red bikini with flames rising at the bottom of her top and bottom. 'Wow,' all the guys thought.  
  
"Come one Serena, aren't you going to go swimming," Lita said.  
  
"Nah, I figure I'll just sit here with our stuff and read."  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Raye said. "Not after al the trouble we went through to get you a swimsuit."  
  
"Fine, fine," Serena grumbled as she took off her pink tank top and white shorts to reveal a light pink bikini that tied at the neck and in the back. There was also a little silver crescent moon on the top left of her bottom.  
  
Darien just stood there with his mouth open, not believing how good Serena looked.  
  
"There. Are you happy?" she asked the girls. Thy smiled and nodded their heads as they continued getting to know the guys.  
  
Serena sat down and started putting on some suntan lotion. She was just about finished, when she realized she's have to ask someone for help to do her back. Unfortunately for her, all the girls were now in the water with the other guys. Darien, seeing her dilemma asked if she needed some help. "Nah, it's okay," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "All right then, I'll see you in the water."  
  
He started walking towards the water's edge. 'Damn, he looks good in those black shorts and tan skin. Stop it, Serena. Do you really want to get hurt again? You're right, every guy is the same. Oh man, now my back's gonna fry, just like last time. Ooh. frick it.'  
  
"Darien?" she called out. Seeing him turn around, she asked, "Can you help me put some lotion on my back?"  
  
Smiling, he made his way back over to her and massaged her back until it was covered with protection.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Getting an idea in his head, he gathered Serena into his arms, (A.N. like when the groom carries the bride) and stood up, hoping he wouldn't become deaf with her shrieking.  
  
"Darien, what do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant." Feeling herself, falling out of his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck tightly. "I swear, if you drop me, I'm going to hurt you later."  
  
Finally reaching the water, Serena expected him to drop her here, but instead he kept walking out until the water was up to his chest. There, he threw her up in the air, where she landed in the water with a big splash. "Ahh!!"  
  
"Darien, you are so gonna get it," she said as she rose up out of the water and tackled him. Laughing at the all the fun she was having, she didn't notice him come up behind her and hug her around her waist. (A.N. aww.) He then picked her up, still holding her aroudn the waist and dunked both of them in the water. Lost in their own world, they kept playing around until the sun started setting.  
  
"Hey Serena, the guys are taking us home, okay?" Raye called out.  
  
"But they were my ride here," Darien said. "How am I supposed to get home?"  
  
"Dude, you and Serena live in the same dorm. Just bum a ride with her," Chad said standing next to Raye with his arm around his waist leading her away.  
  
'I wonder how the other girls did getting their victi. I mean respective guy,' she thought.  
  
"Come on, Darien. I'm beat. Let's go home."  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter 4. What'd you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue on with the story? Remember, all I ask for is just one new review for each chapter. All e-mails can be sent to alwayzn4ever515@aol.com. Until next time. Later and take care. ^-^ 


	5. performance

Heylo! It's me again, back with another chapter. ::smiles:: I know this one took a while to get out, but my schedule has been really busy lately. I only have 2 more days of freedom before I go back to school. Once again, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the bestest! And to answer people's questions, the title "Moonlight Sonata" will somehow be incorporated into the story. I'm just not absolutely sure yet. Hehe.  
  
Recap: everyone went to the beach. The girls met Darien's friends. Darien and Serena went back home. Okay? Okay. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon and everything affiliated with it. (rolls around in huge pool of money) Naoko sold me all its rights. Woohoo! I'm gonna be rich! ::wakes up from dream:: damn. I guess I still don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' *dreaming*  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 5  
  
*"Mmm. these roses smell so good and everything here looks amazing. How'd you find this place?" Serena asked.  
  
"I just stumbled onto it last year. I usually come here by myself, but being here reminded me too much of you," a voice answered her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Whenever I come here to think, your beautiful face with its angelic features always comes into my mind. Then, I start to realize how breathtaking this place is, but yet, it still doesn't compare to you beauty."  
  
"That's so sweet. I don't know what to say," Serena blushes.  
  
"Can I kiss you, Serena?", the voice whispers.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she turns around only to find herself staring into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. For some reason, she felt perfectly safe with this guy and found herself nodding. Leaning in, their lips were just millimeters away. Just a little closer, and their lips would be..*  
  
+{{dorm}}+  
  
"Ringggggggggggggggg!!"  
  
"Ahh!!", Serena screamed, tumbling out of bed.  
  
The sound of running feet can be heard as the door opens to reveal an incredibly worried Darien. "Are you okay? Why'd you scream?" he asked.  
  
Looking up at him from her place on the floor, she could see the concern in his eyes. 'Why is he so concerned about me? We've only known each other for a few days. Maybe, he. No. He's probably just a nice guy and came in here to make sure I'm okay.' "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded trying to stand and rubbing her sore butt. My alarm just scared me. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Nah. I was already awake," Darien said.  
  
"Oh." Serena said looking at the floor, not really knowing what to do next.  
  
"Yeah. umm. oh hey, what're you and your friends doing today?" Darien asked.  
  
"Practicing at the studio. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come to the mall with me and the guys today. Besides, you've been practicing so much; even here at home."  
  
"Well. I guess we could meet up with you guys after we practice. Say like around fiveish?"  
  
"Okay. I guess I better let you get ready now. You have practice in less than an hour," Darien said as he turned around and walked out of the door as Serena ran around frantically trying to get ready.  
  
+{{studio}}+  
  
"Come on you guys. We've been working on this routine for over an hour and a half. If you guys wanna go to the mall after, we better get this right soon," Serena said. "Of course, I understand if you guys don't wanna go. Just say the word and I'll tell Darien not to wait for us anymore," she said with a wink to Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Noo!!" they all screamed at once.  
  
"Let's just try it one more time," Mina said, thinking about how cute Darien's friend, Andrew, is.  
  
"Yeah," the others replied, with far away looks on their faces, letting Serena know they were thinking about the guys from yesterday.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's take it from the top, girls," Artemis said.  
  
Each of the girls took their place, as the music started to play from the speakers.  
  
[Serena]: Oh yeah, oh  
  
There's something that I wanna say Feel a little out of place But I need you to make that change You promised, to keep me out of the rain I love the cars and everything The diamond rings But I love you much more, baby.  
  
+{{mall}}+  
  
'Where is she?' Darien wondered. 'She should've been here by now. I hope she's okay.'  
  
"Dare. Dare. yoohoo!" Greg said, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? What? What happened?" Darien asked.  
  
"Dude, you like totally spaced out for a minute there. Lemme guess. there's a girl on your mind. Soo. who is she?" Chad chuckled.  
  
"You guys." Darien whined, looking at Andrew and Ken for support.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm curious to know too," Andrew replied.  
  
"Traitors," Darien mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, Dare. So who is this mystery girl that seems to have captured our wittle Dawien's hawt?" Ken mocked in a little baby voice.  
  
"Yeah, Darien. So who is this *unfortunate* girl?" Serena asked from behind.  
  
'Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me that Serena is right behind me.' Darien thought as he turned around. "Oh, umm. hey Serena. When did you get here?" he stumbled out.  
  
"In time to hear that playboy has a little crush," she said wiggling her eyebrows with a mocking grin.  
  
"Ahem," he tried to clear his throat. "Hey girls," he waved to Serena's friends who were standing behind her, trying to switch the attention from himself. It worked. at least for the guys. Serena was giving him the look that said you-may-hav-fooled-your-friends-but-you're-still-not- off-the-hook-just-yet as she turned back to her friends. Darien let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry we're late, but Serena wouldn't let us go until we got the new routine just right. And even then, she still wanted us to keep practicing. Ooh. let's go to 579. They're having a sale," Mina said, all in one breath as everyone else just looked at her.  
  
"Come on, come on. Let's go before all the good stuff is bought," she squealed with stars in her eyes, as she took Andrew's hand who in turn grabbed Darien who grabbed Serena who grabbed Lita who grabbed Ken who grabbed Greg who grabbed Amy who grabbed Raye who latched on to Chad. Mina ran into the store with everyone trailing behind forming one huge line behind her.  
  
When she finally let go of Andrew's hand to grab some clothes off the rack to try on, he rubbed his hand mumbling about 'Mina's death grip.'  
  
About five more stored later, they sat down in the food court to catch their breath, when Amy pointed to the stage in the middle of the floor. "Look you guys. I wonder what's going on," Amy said.  
  
"Let's go check," Raye said grabbing Lita, while trying to get away from Chad and his corny pick-up lines (someone call the police, cause this lovely vision has just stolen my heart). (A.N. those lines are so funny. I can't believe some guys actually think that works. lol)  
  
The rest of the group just laid their heads down on the table resting and waiting for their return. "Ahhhh!!" Raye and Lita came back screaming about 7 minutes later.  
  
"What? What? What happened?" Serena said propping open an eye, yet not moving from her place.  
  
"Sere. you know how you said you wanted us to practice the new routine at least one more time," Lita said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Yeah. what exactly are you two getting at?" she asked finally lifting her head up, while the rest of the girls just looked on with confusion.  
  
"Well, they're having a contest today. And the winner gets to perform here for a week and every member gets paid $20 for each performance," Raye said enthusiastically, looking at them.  
  
"Well. I don't know," Serena began.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is so awesome! Come on Sere. Please, please, please, can't we do it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Umm.," Serena started again, looking at Amy for help.  
  
"Actually Sere, I think it would be a good experience for us," she whispered quietly causing the other girls to squeal with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Serena, and we'll be in the front row, cheering you all on," Darien said with his killer mega-watt smile, causing Serena to blush. The other guys nodded their agreement.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you guys better do it right," Serena finally gave in with some hesitation.  
  
"Yes!! Woohoo!! We're on our way to the top," the girls screamed causing the other people sitting around them to stare.  
  
"Come on, let's go but some outfits," Mina said.  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes you guys have on now?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Umm. hello. they're not matching," Raye said, as if that explained it all.  
  
"Okay?" Greg said, even more confused.  
  
"What is it with girls and clothes?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hush. Don't worry, you guys don't have to come with us. That way you can be surprised, along with everyone else," Lita said, receiving sighs of relief from the guys.  
  
"Come on Sere, let's go!!" Mina said grabbing her hand and off the girls went once more.  
  
+{{20 min. later}}+  
  
"Our next performers are a new girl group called Daughters of the Moon. They'll be performing a song they wrote themselves called 'Street Symphony'," the announcer said, causing Darien and the guys to erupt in applause as the girls came out all decked out carrying metal chairs. They were all wearing something quite simple in black, white, and gray and came out one by one to take their spots. Amy was in black capris that slightly flared out at the bottom, along with a white tank and gray jacket. Mina was wearing white bellbottoms with a black and gray swirled tube top. Lita was in a gray flowy skirt that went just past her knees and black tank top with twinkling white stars. Raye was wearing a white miniskirt and a black and gray swirled one-shoulder top. Last, but not least came Serena in a halter dress with gray, black, and white swirled all around. Not being able to help themselves, the guys started to drool as they saw the girl they like come out. 'I wonder if Serena's the girl Dare's been thinking about. He was definitely drooling with his eyes wide open and jaw hanging on the ground when Serena came out,' Andrew thought looking at his friend before putting all his focus to the girls on the stage. The music started and they began their routine by dancing with the chairs.  
  
[ Raye ] There's something that I wanna say  
  
Feel a little outta place  
  
But I needed to make that change  
  
You promised to keep me out of the rain  
  
I love the cars and everything, the diamond rings  
  
But I loved you much more, baby  
  
[ Mina ]  
  
You said that you were gonna stop  
  
When you had enough  
  
Do what you had to do  
  
Now you like the profession  
  
You made it for yourself  
  
You said forget about me and you  
  
Now all you wanna do is hustle  
  
You gotta choose what you gonna do  
  
When am I worth it to you baby  
  
[ All ]  
  
Never thought I'd be afraid to trust  
  
Somebody that I loved so much  
  
If I can get him outta the streets  
  
Then he can come back to me  
  
Now I see that it ain't no us  
  
Baby to me that's a definite plus  
  
If I can get you outta the streets  
  
Then you don't need to be with me  
  
[ Amy ]  
  
Do you love me like you say?  
  
Maybe you could getaway  
  
From the life of doing wrong things  
  
You promised  
  
Don't make me read about it babe  
  
Think of me before I'm gone  
  
'Cause when I'm gone it will be too late  
  
[ Lita ]  
  
You said that you gone to stop  
  
And you had enough  
  
Do what you had to do Now you like the profession  
  
You made it for yourself  
  
You said forget about me and you  
  
Now all you wanna do is hustle  
  
You gotta choose what you gonna do  
  
I meant my word to you baby  
  
[ All ] {with Serena ad-libbing}  
  
Never thought I'd be afraid to trust  
  
Somebody that I loved so much  
  
If I can get him outta the streets  
  
Then he can come back to me  
  
Now I see that it ain't no us  
  
Baby to me that's a definite plus  
  
If I can get you outta the streets  
  
Then you don't need to be with me  
  
Never thought I'd be afraid to trust  
  
Somebody that I loved so much  
  
If I can get him outta the streets  
  
Then he can come back to me  
  
Now I see that it ain't no us  
  
Baby to me that's a definite plus  
  
If I can get you outta the streets  
  
Then you don't need to be with me  
  
Never thought I'd be afraid to trust  
  
Somebody that I loved so much  
  
If I can get him outta the streets  
  
Then he can come back to me  
  
Now I see that it ain't no us  
  
Baby to me that's a definite plus  
  
If I can get you outta the streets  
  
Then you don't need to be with me  
  
As soon as they finished singing the last word, the crowd just stared at them in awe, and then suddenly erupted into applause. Scattered murmurs of "Damn, they're so HOT!", "They can really sing.", and "Wow! That was amazing.", along with wolf whistles were heard. Since the crowd had just about more than doubled in size during their performance, and the majority of them were now guys, Darien and his friends were starting to get just a teensy bit jealous over the amount of attention the girls were getting.  
  
The announcer, thankfully chose this moment to go talk to the girls, before the guys got involved in a fist fight over these harmonious angels. "That was simply amazing, ladies. Well, judging by the crowd's reaction, they will definitely be moved up into the semi-finals along with Trinity (A.N. that's a little group me n two of my friends made up. ^_^). There will be a 30-minute intermission as these two talented groups think of a slow song to perform. They can use just about anything to their act, including any guys *wink*wink* from the crowd," he said causing all the guys to once again start with the wolf whistles and catcalls making the girls blush a bright red hue. "Alright," the announcer interrupted the hormonal teens, "the intermission starts now."  
  
The girls stepped off the stage and walked to Darien and the guys, only to be enveloped in tight hugs. "You guys were absolutely amazing," Andrew said to a blushing Mina.  
  
"You guys were toyt like toygers (A.N. just saw austin powers III: goldmember. so funny)," Chad said, not taking his eyes off of Raye.  
  
"You were absolutely sensational," Greg whispered to Amy.  
  
"You guys really kicked sum @ss!" exclaimed a lovestruck Ken to Lita.  
  
Serena turned to Darien, who was the only one who had remained quiet after the hugging extravaganza. Feeling her eyes on him, Darien looked her right in the eye and said, "You did a standout job and you looked stunning."  
  
Serena looked into his eyes to see if he really meant it, but all she was sincerity and something else she couldn't decipher. 'Wow, he has such killer eyes. What?! Stop it. You don't wanna get hurt again, do you? No, of course not.' "Thanks," was all she could without passing out, since they were still in each other's arms.  
  
"Come on girls," Serena said, trying to break the tension, "we still have to figure out which to do and how we're gonna perform it."  
  
"You now what means, don't you?" exclaimed an excited Mina.  
  
"Shopping!" the girls chorused in response, leaving the guys behind in their dust as they rushed off to find new outfits.  
  
(A.N. should I end here? Maybe just a little more.)  
  
+{{ 7 min. before they perform }}+  
  
"Umm. guys?" Lita questioned. "Can you do us a huge, huge favor? Pretty please."  
  
"Which would be. ?" Ken asked.  
  
"Can you guys come on stage with us and help with our routine?" Amy quietly asked.  
  
"What exactly do we have to do?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sit on the stools," Raye began.  
  
"Uh-huh," Chad said.  
  
"Npuhtyurrmsarondus," mumbled Serena.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think we caught that last part," Andrew said, grinning, knowing full well, they all understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"And put your arms around us. We need it for effect for the song," Mina said, louder than Serena had said it, while grinning seductively at Andrew.  
  
"I see," Darien replied, seeing the looks on the guys' faces. "Can we talk it over for a minute?" The guys huddled up to analyze the situation.  
  
As soon as the got into their little huddle, each of the guys enthusiastically agreed, thinking of how close they would get to the girls. They broke off and told the girls their answer.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mina said.  
  
"Okay, so who's gonna be paired up with who?" Serena asked, hoping just once, the fates would give her a break.  
  
"I'm with Raye," Chad yelled suddenly, making Raye blush.  
  
"I'll go with Lita," Ken said, grinning.  
  
"Hmm. so Mina, you wanna be my partner?" Andrew asked, receiving a nod.  
  
Greg and Amy just smiled at each other and moved closer  
  
"So I guess that leaves us two, Darien," Serena said facing him.  
  
"I guess it does," Darien said, silently thanking God for this opportunity.  
  
"Well, let's go get dressed, then," Serena said.  
  
+{{on stage))+  
  
"That was a great performance. Let's give a round of applause for Trinity," the announcer said, as the trio of girls walked off stage. "Now let's give it up for Daughters of the Moon singing "Only Hope" which was written by one of their members.  
  
The guys came out carrying wooden stools and sat on them, awaiting the divine creatures that would soon come out and be in their arms. The music started and they all walked onto the stage, this time wearing clothes in light pinks and lavenders. Amy was wearing a pink skirt with swirls of lavender that came a little past her knees and a lavender blouse with ¾ sleeves (A.N. the kind where the end has like frilly stuff, but it's not really frilly. Anyone know what I'm talking about? Never mind). Lita was wearing long lavender skirt with slits on the sides ending just above her knees and a pink tank top with a curtain in the front. Mina wore a pink skirt that ended in the triangle just past her knees, and a lavender off the shoulder top. Raye wore an asymmetrical lavender skirt along with a one shoulder pink top. Serena was the last to come onto the stage, again, but this time in a pink and lavender swirled halter dress with the bottom in triangle chunks (A.N. my friend has a dress like this and it's so pretty, but I don't know how to describe the bottom of the dress, so just bare with me). Each of the girls walked to their guy as Serena started to sing. This song was basically just Serena singing since the girls felt that this song kind of reflected Serena's image.  
  
[ Serena ] There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to be over and over and over again  
  
She finally got to her spot and leaned back towards Darien as he wrapped his strong arms around her (A.N. sigh.). 'Mmm, she smells just like warm vanilla,' Darien thought as he breathed in her scent.  
  
[ All ] So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know now... You're my only hope  
  
[ Serena ] Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
[ All ] So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know now... You're my only hope  
  
[Serena ] I give you my destiny I'm givin' you all of me I want your symphony singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm givin' it back  
  
[ All ] So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know now... You're my only hope  
  
[ Serena ] OoooOoo Mmmm Ooooooo  
  
The crowd once again erupted in applause, but this time, you could hear scattered murmurs of "Man, those guys are so lucky.", "Why do those guys get to hold them?", and "Wow, those guys are so hot. Those girls are so lucky." (the last one coming from every female in the crowd) Nonetheless, whistles could still be heard for both the girls and the guys.  
  
"From the looks of it, I would have to say that Daughters of the Moon are our winners," the announcer said coming back to the stage. "They win a free dinner at the Olive Garden (A.N. real restaurant. They have really good food) and a $5,000 shopping spree here at the mall. They can also bring along one guest, each, to celebrate. Now, all that's left is one question. Are you girls single?" All the guys immediately put on their alert ears and started shouting "Will you marry me?", "What're you doing tonight?", and "You girls are so hot!"  
  
"Just kidding, you guys," the announcer said. "Actually the question is, do you girls want to help out at a charity? Two weeks from today, there's going to be a fundraiser here to raise money for the Make a Wish Foundation."  
  
"We'd love to help out. What would we have to do?" Amy said.  
  
"I know all the guys out there are gonna like this," the announcer began, "we're going to have a little thing we call Bid For a Date. The guys bid on the girls, and the highest bidder gets to have a romantic picnic dinner in a moonlit park with all the food provided. So what do you say, girls? Are you still up for it?"  
  
The girls all looked at one another for a full minute before Serena replied for all of them. "Sure, we guess it'll be fun."  
  
A.N. The end of chapter 5. Finally. A new record: this chapter is my longest one yet. a whopping 12 pages. Damn, hopefully this made up for its lateness. The song, Street Symphony, belongs to Monica and anyone else who has some connection to it. The song, Only Hope, belongs to Mandy Moore and her writers, label, etc. The name, Daughters of the Moon, is actually the title of a series written by Lynne Ewing. Really good books. I couldn't think of any other name for their group, so if anyone has any ideas, I'll take them into consideration. Remember to Review. Until next time, take care. 


	6. fundraiser

A.N. I finally decided to write another chapter since I'm sick at home and really really bored!! Anyway, sorry it took me so long so bring this out. I've been really busy with school, dance practices, ballet, sports, hw, etc. Also, I wasn't sure whether or not I should continue this. But then I read all the reviews, and was like, "okay, maybe just one more chapter." ( And my apologies if the beginning of this chapter kind sucks. Remember, I'm sick. so just bare with me. Alright, on with your regularly scheduled program.  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
Moonlight Sonata Chapter 6  
  
[[ back at the dorm ]]  
  
"Wow! You guys were so amazing!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"I never knew you guys were so talented," Greg said.  
  
"I can't wait to bid on you at the charity," Andrew said slyly, winking at Mina.  
  
"So are the rest of you guys planning to bid on anyone at the charity?" asked Lita, secretly hoping Ken would want to bid on her. 'What a cutie!'  
  
"We'll all be there to umm. support you guys," Greg explained, blushing when he looked at Amy who also blushed in return and gave him a small smile.  
  
"So what time is practice tomorrow?" asked Serena, as the other girl just looked at her incredulously.  
  
"We're still having practice tomorrow? But we've been working our butts off lately," exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Chill out you guys, how about a compromise? We'll skip the practice for tomorrow and just add an hour to the next three practices. How does that sound to you guys?" Lita asked, trying to release the tension going on between Raye and Serena.  
  
"Fine," they both agreed.  
  
"Well, come on you guys. Let's go back to our dorm. I still need to finish studying for my pediatrics class. I'm only 15 chapters ahead!" Amy said, while getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah, you guys, we should get going too. I'm only 17 chapters ahead, myself, in my accounting class," Greg said, as the two groups sighed at their two friends.  
  
As soon as the everyone left, Serena said, "Good ol' Amy. It's nice to know some things never change."  
  
"I know what you mean, Greg is as studious, if not more, than he was back in high school," Darien replied.  
  
"Well I'm getting tired," Serena yawned. "I'll see you in the morning, Darien. Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Serena." 'I know my dreams will definitely be sweet since you'll be in them,' Darien thought as he watched her retreating back.  
  
[[ next day ]]  
  
"Yawnnn. Morning Darien," Serena said as she entered the living room.  
  
"Morning princess. What're you doing up so early?" Darien asked, taking in her still half-asleep form in a white tank top and pale pink pajama pants.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Serena said. 'You kept invading my dreams.'  
  
"Ohh. so when is that whole charity thing?"  
  
"Umm. in 3 more days. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I was thinking about bidding on someone."  
  
"Ohh." 'I can't believe he's choosing another girl over me.'  
  
[[ 3 days later ]] (Sorry I had to skip ahead, but I was starting to get writer's block. Anyway, on to the charity bid.)  
  
"Hey you guys.? I'm not sure if I wanna go through this anymore," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah you guys. I don't think I wanna do this anymore either," Amy agreed.  
  
"Oh come on, you guys, you promised," Mina whined.  
  
"Besides, it's for charity," Lita said.  
  
"You wouldn't wanna disappoint all those little kids who're counting on the money from this fundraiser, do you?" Raye asked, trying to make them feel guilty.  
  
"Fine, fine," Amy and Serena said defeated.  
  
[[ 20 min. later ]]  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our fundraiser will begin in just 2 minutes. Please get you money ready to bid on some of the most beautiful women here in Chicago (A.N. Did I say they were in Chicago before or was it someplace else? Oh well, they're in Chicago now. ^_^), the announcer said, trying to get everyone riled up.  
  
[[ fast forward to 47 min. later ]]  
  
"We're now down to our last five girls, who're all from the talented group 'Daughters of the Moon'," the announcer said. "And now here is Mina Aino. She enjoys watching romantic comedies with that special guy. She also likes long walks on the beach and candlelit dinners," the guy added, as Mina came up to the stage in an orange halter-type sundress that reached just above her knees with her long blonde hair left hanging down in a half ponytail with a big red bow. "We'll start our bid at $10."  
  
"$10," a guy wearing a leather jacket yelled, even before Andrew had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"$15," another guy yelled.  
  
"$25," the first guy yelled again.  
  
'This is getting ridiculous. Mina should be going on that date with me, not with some loser who looks like he just stepped out of 'Happy Days.' I need to end this before it goes too far,' Andrew thought as he bid "$100."  
  
"$130," the first guy yelled again.  
  
"$175," Andrew yelled, making Mina blush madly.  
  
"Wow ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a young man here who will not take no for an answer."  
  
"Do we have any more bids?" the announcer asked, watching the first guy counting the money he had with a depressed look on his face. "All right then. I would like to congratulate the young man with the blonde hair in the white shirt and blue jeans standing right there."  
  
"Congrats dude! You are so lucky. I think Raye's up next. I can't wait to bid on her," Chad said with a smile on his face as he, and the rest of the guys, congratulated Andrew.  
  
"Up next we have the tempting enchantress. Raye Hino," Billy (A.N. I figured I'd give the announcer guy a name since he'll be talking quite a bit here) said, as she appeared in a red skirt that reached just past her knees and a pink corset-type tank top with her black/ purple mane all the way down to mid-back. "She enjoys having fun at the beach and helping her grandfather with the temple back in her hometown of Japan. We'll start the bidding off at $10 again."  
  
"$25," a redheaded guy yelled not wasting any time.  
  
"Hey dude, at least give other guys a chance," Chad mumbled before shouting "$50."  
  
"$75."  
  
'Ooh, this dude is starting to get on my nerves,' Chad thought. "$120."  
  
"$150."  
  
"$160," Chad said smugly as he watched the other dude with a frown on his face.  
  
"Congratulations to the guy with the long brown hair and sunglasses standing next to the blonde guy who won the date with Mina," Bill said after he had paused for some time to see if anyone else could bid any more money. Raye smiled warmly as she walked off stage.  
  
"Next up we have Lita Kino. She enjoys karate, learning new self-defense moves, and cooking," Billy said as Lita came up to the stage in a forest green dress with thin straps and a light green ribbon wound around the chest area. The bottom flared out starting from the waist and reached down to her mid-shins and she had her hair in a ponytail tied with a light green ribbon that matched the ribbon on her dress. Ken gasped in surprise when he saw her standing there. "We'll once more start the bidding at $10."  
  
Ken first made his way to the front of the room, climbed the stage, took Lita's hand in his (making her blush. aww. how cute), and said, "I bid $165." He then looked out into the crowd, into the eyes of all the other guys out there and gave them a look, letting them know that she was his, and his alone. No one could ever take her from him. Lita just stood there, blushing like there was no tomorrow and smiling widely, as Ken led her off stage.  
  
"Aww. that was so cute," Serena whispered to Amy backstage.  
  
"I know. I think I'm envious. Oh well, wish me luck," Amy said before heading out on stage.  
  
"The next beautiful girl we have is Amy Mizuno. She enjoys reading a good novel, tutoring little children, and hanging out with her friends. And after that previous display of affection, all you remaining guys better try twice as hard to win her heart," Billy smiled as Amy came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a long blue skirt with a slit on the left side reaching just a little above her knee, that matched the color of her hair, and a light blue tie-dyed tank top with butterfly sleeves. Greg just stood there drooling at the very sight of her.  
  
"We'll start the bidding at $10," Billy said, wondering what interesting scene would happen next.  
  
"$20," Greg yelled, so far being the only one of the guys to bid first on "his" sweetie.  
  
"$50," yelled a desperate looking guy with pants up to his chest and thick bright blue glasses.  
  
'No way I'm gonna lose Amy to that guy,' Greg thought.  
  
"$70."  
  
"$130."  
  
'Damn, can you say desperate?' "$165." 'Yes,' he thought triumphantly as he saw the other guy look down at his feet in defeat. He then walked up to the stage and led Amy away to the nearest bookstore, with her blushing the entire way.  
  
"All right guys, I'm sorry to say this, but we only have one girl left. So get your money out and ready," Billy said.  
  
'It's been ready,' Darien thought with excitement coursing through his veins, at the thought of having Serena all to himself in a romantic environment. 'I'll finally be able to tell her how I feel,' he smiled.  
  
"And here's Serena Tsukino. She enjoys helping others, singing and dancing with her group, and basically just having fun," Billy said as Serena walked onto the stage. She was wearing a silvery white dress with think straps and a scoop neck that ended in a V (A.N. does anyone know what I'm talking about? It's like those shirts that start out with a normal neck opening, but then in the middle it forms a small v-neck. Okay. never mind). The bottom part was asymmetrical and the material clung to her form, making all the eyes of all the guys in the crowd bug out. Her hair was down to its full extent and everything about her seemed to glow, making her look ethereal.  
  
Darien felt as if he was rooted to his spot and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life staring at her beauty. 'I can't believe I've finally fallen for a girl.'  
  
"So let's begin. The bidding will once again start off at $10," Billy said, clearly seeing how in love most of the guys in the crowd were already, especially the dark-haired guy wearing the khaki pants and black and blue shirt, which just accented his features (A.N. hmm. I wonder who that could be).  
  
"I bid $100," Darien shouted, jealous at the thought that some other guy could get her. The rest of the crowd just gasped in surprise that the bidding had passed its original marker by the first bid.  
  
"$150," another guy yelled.  
  
Just as he was about to bid higher, Darien's voice was muffled by the bids of the other guys. The bid went all the way up to $290 before Darien was able to be heard again.  
  
"$310," Darien bid.  
  
"$340," another, more ambitious guy yelled.  
  
Now Darien was starting to get irritated. He stepped to the front, just before the stage and held his hand up to Serena. Not knowing what else to do, she took his hand while blushing, and their fingers intertwined. "$350," he said softly, never taking his eyes away from hers, as the other girls in the crowd swooned; jealous of all the attention Serena was getting, especially after they recognized Darien as the hottest guy on campus.  
  
"And the date with Serena goes to Darien Shields," said Billy, after recognizing Darien himself from one of his classes.  
  
Serena and Darien were oblivious to the other people in the room as they looked into each other's eyes. 'How did I get so lucky?'  
  
  
  
A.N. And there ends another chapter of Moonlight Sonata. My favorite part was when Ken bid on Lita. Aww. Sorry to anyone out there who was disappointed with this chapter, but I wrote it all in one sick day. Anyway, since I forget the normal disclaimer in the beginning, here it is. Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to Naoko and all those other people. The name 'Daughters of the Moon' doesn't belong to me either. It's the title of a series of books written by Lynne Ewing. The TV show 'Happy Days' doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the networks and the other people that work with it. And just in case I forgot to mention anything else, the only things that DO belong to me is this story and that Billy character. Use him if you want, but since I didn't make up the name, no credit or anything is necessary. Remember, all it takes is just one new review for the next chapter. Although it would be nice to get 50 reviews. ::wink::wink:: Don't forget to review and all comments/ CONSTRUCTIVE criticism can be e-mailed to alwayzn4ever515@aol.com. Just make sure to put a suitable subj. like 'fanfic review' cause you can never be too sure with viruses nowadays. Until next time. Ja ne! 


End file.
